Semi-tractor trailers have refrigeration units that cool frozen containers at around 35 degrees Fahrenheit or below. Commonly, the refrigeration unit is powered by a diesel engine generator separate from the engine of the tractor unit. As such, these diesel engine generators could take up valuable space and require diesel in order to run. Also, diesel engine generators produce emissions in addition to the emissions already released by the engine of the tractor unit. There exist electrical systems that produce zero emissions and can take up less space than the diesel engine generators. In addition, there exists mounted alternators that can transfer rotational energy from a wheel into electrical energy. However, none of the prior art is specifically adapted to a semi-tractor trailer in order to constantly charge a Lithium battery that's charges a DC motor to power refrigeration units.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a wheel powered alternator charging system for use on a semi-tractor trailer in order to power and charge a refrigeration unit. The disclosed invention will allow the constant charging of a Lithium battery that will power a DC motor in order to run the refrigeration unit. The alternator provides sufficient amps to constantly run the motor, and the excess amps will be used to charge the battery. The device can be mounted on the bottom of a semi-tractor trailer and can be attached to one set of the trailer wheels in order to harness the rotational motion energy from the wheel when the truck is being driven. The alternator charging system will be a universal unit with adaptable mounting capabilities. The device will function quietly in order to be used in quiet zones. Also, the device will be able to function in foul weather such as rain and snow. Alternative embodiments of the device can be adapted in order to charge batteries that power any electrical system on a semi-tractor trailer. Overall, the wheel powered alternator charging system promotes the charging of a battery that powers an electrical system for a refrigeration unit on a semi-tractor trailer.